


听琴图

by DoughDough



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, 北宋末年
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoughDough/pseuds/DoughDough
Summary: 他在历史长河中唯一的一次登场被描绘在《听琴图》里，无名无姓。身着靛蓝衣袍，拱手而立，聚精会神地听徽宗抚琴。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	听琴图

**Author's Note:**

> *北宋末年AU  
> *OOC 非常严重  
> *基本无差但向BE偏斜  
> *最原始脑洞来自忽然想起多年前看的《孤城闭》里对崔白《双喜图》的另一种阐释  
> *Disclaimer：虽有考据，但要考历史的朋友们千万别信了我的满口胡诌。  
> 按住了宋徽宗的棺材板给他道歉：“胖佶佶，对不起！你是好人，烂人是我！。”

一.  
  
他在历史长河中唯一的一次登场被描绘在《听琴图》里，无名无姓。身着靛蓝衣袍，拱手而立，聚精会神地听徽宗抚琴。史学上对他的研究也为只其冠上主人家的姓名。政和七年（1117年），他是左谏言王黼身边的侍从。那年四月，他随主君入宫，恭贺君王己册为“教主道君皇帝”。圣上在绘画、抚琴上皆颇有造诣。他因精通音律、书画，常随主君出入宫廷宴席，只为有朝一日可投圣上所好，助主君平步青云。生于绍圣五年（1098年），他母亲原是东京城妓馆里的歌姬，崇宁五年（1106年）毙于瘟病。徽宗在位期间明令禁止男娼营生，妓馆如何留得一垂髫男童，便转手将他卖给时任校书郎王黼府上。因不知其父，便随母姓杨，他本名博饶，但为避校书郎父亲之讳，弃半边，改字为尧。  
  
刚入王府，他因与大公子年纪相仿，被安排在其左右。一日学塾的先生来府上告状，说大公子的花鸟鱼虫工笔均由身边的侍从代笔。王黼有心翻阅出自小侍从之手的画稿。纸上的并蒂芙蓉、栖于枝头的云雀、在花间的稍作停留的蝴蝶，皆惟妙惟肖，像极了他曾在画院所见黄荃父子的手笔。几日前偶路过花园，听见他为女眷们抚琴助兴，珠落玉盘的琴声，不输教坊宫妓，王黼自那时起就开始留意这买于妓馆的孩童。圣上爱画、喜琴音，倘若此龀童可得一番提点，日后带至宫宴上定能为己所用。杨博尧领了罚，不过是一日无米无炊，未受星点皮肉之苦。他照旧陪大公子去学塾，只是在习画、学琴时，角落里也有他的一席之地。相较于官宦家打不得、学不出的公子哥儿，书院先生偏爱虚心求教、一点即通的小侍从，教他时也格外用心些。  
  
大观二年暮春（1108年），学塾新进一学童，右正言陈禾次子，名曦，字韦丞，元符元年生人（1099年）。因其父耿直、在朝中树敌颇多，其他几个公子在散学后合伙欺负他，带头的便是王府二公子。王府上下都知主君恨透了陈正言，每日下朝后的午膳桌上，王黼常谩骂陈禾的种种不是，嗤笑他日日将“吾位言责”挂在嘴边。几个不过十岁上下的孩童趁陈府侍从不注意，将陈韦丞围堵在学塾的后院柴扉前。片刻后他的衣襟上满是杂草尘土，照袋内的毛笔、书册散落一地。杨博尧本站不远处冷眼旁观，公子们间的事哪是一个下人可介入的，可又不忍见他坐在地上用脏兮兮的袖口抹眼泪。在自家公子与同伴嬉笑打闹间，他跑回后院，扶起瘫坐地上的人，轻掸去长襦上的尘土，拿出袖中的巾帕为他拭泪，再逐一拾起散落的文房用具。面颊上挂着泪的人忽然扑入他怀中，相差不过一岁，年幼的一方只及他下颏，蹭着他的前襟，好似府上女眷养的金毛犬般。杨博尧双臂垂于两侧：“公子，这不合规矩，”却也不愿把他推开。  
“我叫阿丞，哥哥如何称呼？” 习惯了主人家的呼来喝去，见他眼底写满纯良，杨博尧一时间不知如何是好。  
“回公子，小的杨博尧。”  
“我唤你阿尧可好？杨阿尧。”  
没等他回应，陈府侍从找寻二公子的声音响彻后院，杨博尧连忙跑开。  
  
就当是默认了吧。  
  
入夜，拱手立于书案边陪大公子习字，回想起阿丞口中软软糯糯的一声“杨阿尧”，他掩面浅笑。  
戌时，大公子就寝后，主君命人传话让他次日申时陪主入宫赴曲宴。

二.  
  
承袭自真宗的皇家传统，圣上每年暮春时节于宫城西北方的后苑设立曲宴。席间活动包括饮茶、饮酒、赏乐，王黼不知从何处听说圣上近日潜心修道，忽觉教坊宫妓之音俗不可耐，远不可及他求索的高山流水和空灵感。回想花园里杨博尧的琴声，莫非那就是圣上所描绘的“恍若仙境中”？如若可择良机将这孩童送入宫中，搏圣上一笑，自己日后的仕途也定能春风得意。  
  
圣上知王、陈不睦，加之王黼官衔略高，便将二人的席位安排在距离相隔甚远的地方。在殿外等候时，阿丞还是一眼从背后认出跟在王中丞身后的侍童。“杨～阿～尧。”相隔数十尺远，周身又是在互相问安、满口客套话的众臣，即使他心知肚明杨博尧大可能听不见他的呼唤，他仍继续轻声喊着“杨～阿～尧，”直到爹爹在他背上狠狠拍一巴掌：“孽子，成何体统。” 杨博尧仿佛感知了什么，回头看见远处余晖里垂头丧气的小身影，许是在被一旁的爹爹责骂，他没来由地想到昨日学塾遇见的叫“阿丞”的孩童，一时间又掩面浅笑起来。待落座后，杨博尧再向大殿入口处望去，一孩童向他挥舞衣袖，被爹爹发现后又是一顿呵责。当是他，无误矣。  
  
教坊宫妓入殿前，王黼欲将杨博尧引荐给圣上，不料，蔡京先一步起身奏请。他说近日在夷山上偶遇一归隐多年的老道士，精通音律。若圣上有雅兴，他可请老道士来宫内为圣上抚琴一曲。王黼满脸悻悻然，如坐针毡，低声谩骂蔡京 “满口无言，不择手段，”也再无兴致推举立于其身后的杨博尧。  
  
酒过三巡，朝中大臣们已无暇顾及身边的小侍童往何处去。阿丞不知如何取来一灯笼，他拽着杨博尧的衣袖溜出大殿，在黑夜中沿着蜿蜒的鹅卵石小道，来至一水曲凉亭前，内有一把古琴置于石案上。  
“杨阿尧，你可通音律？”阿丞驻足观望，想一探究竟。  
“回公子，小的学疏才浅，琴艺不精。” 杨博尧拘礼，毕恭毕敬地回答。  
“那你可否教我？年前请师傅来府上教过，我当时怎么学也不学。爹爹说我一副憨痴相，日后也不指望出人头地，就不必再学琴。” 陈府的二公子本应不知愁苦，他言辞间的叹息字字戳心。  
“是，公子。”  
“如无旁人，不许唤我公子。”  
“是。”  
阿丞依然拽着他的衣袖，他们登上石阶，步入凉亭。杨博尧将灯笼小心置于石砖地上，阿丞已端坐在古琴前。站在他身后，年纪稍长一方教他右手司声，左手司韵，牵引他的指尖飞舞在琴上，《关雎》的曲调在弦间荡漾，他们低声吟唱学塾里背诵的诗句：  
  
“关关雎鸠，在河之洲。窈窕淑女，君子好逑。  
参差荇菜，左右流之。窈窕淑女，寤寐求之。”  
  
灯火摇曳里，他们倒影重叠成了一人的模样。  
  
暮春曲宴后不日，台谏官相继弹劾蔡京，他便主动请辞，王黼也因此并未将席上之事迁怒于侍童。杨博尧依旧陪伴王府大公子上学塾，只是余光里多了一唤他“杨阿尧”之人。阿丞喜诗赋，听着经书时常昏昏欲睡，先生说他这般是日后是考取不了功名的。“那便不考，”他呜哝说着，却还是被先生听去，骂他胸无大志，还打了三板戒尺。杨博尧从学塾后院井中打一桶沁凉的水替他冷敷、消肿，一边对他手心吹着气。阿丞怕痒，手心上火辣辣的疼痛却让他笑出了眼泪。  
  
阿丞知他嗜甜，午膳后都偷偷塞与他油纸包的果子，每日不重样。两浙路一带才有的时令鲜花点心、上有厚厚糖霜的柿饼、卞河虹桥边重阳一早出炉的栗糕，还有陈府主母亲手做的蜜饯。他拉着稍年长一方到后院，依靠青梅而坐，说要看他吃完方可安心。阿丞嘴上说着已饱食，不吃，看着杨博尧吃地津津有味，还是忍不住垂涎，夺过他嘴边的果子咬上一口再归还。“公子，这不合规矩。” 杨博尧说着又用衣袖揩去年少一方面颊上沾粘的碎屑。  
“无旁人，不许喊我公子。况且，这规与矩原是画图的器具，我不受困于方圆，留这规矩作甚？”  
许是这“无须留有规矩”的言论，亦或是自己按耐不住的心，他被说服了般，唤着面前人：“阿丞。”  
“哎！”脆脆甜甜的应答声，说罢又咬下一口对方送至嘴边的蜜糕。  
  
自那夜凉亭中的一首《关雎》，陈府二公子忽然开窍，学琴不过数月，学塾中的其他公子已无法与之比肩。也是那日吟诵这周天子的词曲，他扭头问询身后教他抚琴之人：  
“阿尧，何是求之不得？”  
“我也不知，莫约是无论如何争取，皆未果。”  
“好似我让你唤我阿丞这般？无论我如何争取，你就是不应。你乃我求之不得者。”  
不知是真失落还是学大人说话的语气，他最听不得年少一方的叹息：“阿丞，阿丞，阿丞。这便得到了不是？” 两人笑作一团。  
  
总角年岁的泼皮玩笑话却一语成谶，求而不得的并非欢喜之心。纵使他们每日相隔不过几尺距离，一扇朱门立于中间，上面还压着千斤重的礼义廉耻。  
  
见自家奴仆悉心照料别人家的公子哥，王府大公子恼羞成怒，散学回府后就上爹爹跟前告状，一阵添油加醋地说杨博尧不忠，此类人等留在府上也迟早是祸患。王黼听得出话中的两分真，八分假，未予评论。稍作安抚，给他几贯文钱做花销，便也就打发了去。大公子领了钱欢天喜地上街闲逛，他虽觉得杨博尧碍眼，但有一聪敏之人每日帮自己完成功课，还不告状，留他在身边也未尝不可。静坐书斋中的王黼开始揣摩陈府二公子与自家奴仆交好一事。

三.  
  
政和二年（1112年）上元节次夕，忽有群鹤盘旋于宣德门上空。东京城内成群结队的百姓到皇城下驻足观赏这一景致，说是如若目睹此祥瑞之兆可保佑壬辰年风调雨顺。学塾先生见众公子早已无心听他讲授《礼记》便默允他们提早散学，去街上一睹奇观。王府大公子已跟同伴跑远，留下杨博尧整理满桌案的狼藉。阿丞将照袋递给侍从打发他先回府，若老爷怪罪下人失职，都由他来担着，定不会让无辜之人领了责罚。待侍从离去，阿丞移步至杨博尧身旁，俯身帮他一同整理案上的笔墨纸砚。忙碌中，他们双手无意触碰，杨博尧瑟缩，向书案的另一端悄然移动。他抚平书册上的最后一条折痕，伸手去取搁置在阿丞面前的毛笔。阿丞捉住他纤细的手腕，把他拉到自己跟前：“躲什么，我又不是洪水猛兽。”趔趄了两步，杨博尧手中毛笔毫尖未干透的墨落在对方的脸上。阿丞觉有异物，顺手一抹，一滴墨便在面颊上晕开成了一片。年长一方忙从袖中取出巾帕为他擦拭，奈何这半干的墨迹需以清水洗濯才可除净。杨博尧手提照袋，领他奔走至学塾不远处的溪水边，濡湿巾帕继续为其擦拭。恍然发现，当年矮他许多，向他讨要怀抱的孩童，不过四、五年的光景，如今已比他高出一寸有余。  
  
鹤鸣声响彻天际，经时不散，盖过溪水潺潺。他们转身看向数十尺外被彩云缭绕的宣德门与盘旋的鹤群。阿丞踌躇不定，但最后还是牵住藏在宽大衣袖下的手。纤细、因常年抚琴长有薄茧的指尖。他试图挣脱，尝试几番，未果，便遂了对方心愿。起初只是一人之手被紧握，到眷恋彼此手心的温度。待空中祥云随仙鹤一同散去时，他们十指交叠相扣，密不可分。杨博尧扭头看见身旁人羞红的脸，扑哧一笑，原本聚集在面颊上的红晕瞬间蔓延至耳尖。面前之人好似报复一般，用他力将他拉入怀中。他的食指尖掠过年幼一方唇边冒出的浅青色发须，而后手被捉住，吻结结实实落地落在唇上，鼻息间游离着墨香。舞勺之年，他们还不懂如何进行四唇相贴的后续。耳畔是彼此的喘息声，他们笨拙地与对方唇间的柔软共缠绵。杨博尧回想起数年前他扑入怀中那日，他本应把他推开，可又舍不得。  
  
四下无人时，阿丞会悄悄拽住杨博尧的衣袖与他执手，他们揣摩彼此手背上的每一寸肌肤。阿丞依旧给他的杨阿尧带油纸包的果子，只是不再午膳后食用。散学后，王府大公子去街上闲逛，他也不喜杨博尧跟着，便打发他离开。他与阿丞沿着汴河堤岸向西行一刻钟便是一片有溪水流经的竹林，鲜有人往来。他们在溪边席地而坐，阿丞像变戏法般拿出油纸包的蜜饯点心，还是让杨博尧先食用，然后攀上他肩头，在嘴边讨要一口。他们早已学会唇齿间如何相契合，呻吟声让年少一方浑身燥热，好几次他除去外袍，也欲为面前人一同宽衣解带。他的杨阿尧总是按住他的手摇着头说：“阿丞，不可。”他作罢，双手隔着杨博尧最内层汗衫薄薄的棉麻布料从背部游走至腰间，停留在小腹上。不是自几时起，阿丞发觉杨博尧身上常有淤青，问他原委，他只轻描淡写地说：“为人奴，难免，阿丞别见怪。”此后，将一瓶活血化瘀的药膏带于身边，为他的杨阿尧轻轻地揉开淤血。  
  
时而在草地上相互依偎，谈天说地，杨博尧给他讲起《山海经》中的奇珍异兽。他听着听着，被稍年长一方的耳垂吸引，饱满、丰盈，他一口含在嘴里，对方也不挣扎、顺势依靠在他双腿上。桎梏荡然无存的时光自是与世隔绝的桃花源，于此地，他们默契地规避讨论现实和往后的日子。  
  
重和元年三月（1118年），延福宫边艮岳修缮竣工之次日，圣上宴请文武百官一睹宫宇与园林相呼应的壮观之象。听闻席间有让众宾描摹花园中牡丹的比赛，王黼命杨博尧随他入宫。早些时候阿丞说他也会随爹爹入宫，但此次宴请宾客众多，除文武百官，还有东京城的宗师子弟。席间若难碰面，酉时三刻，在艮岳外的凉亭边见。  
  
宗师子弟说起祝酒词滔滔不竭，拖沓缓慢，仿佛要用尽毕生所学。杨博尧立于王黼身后，昏昏欲睡。待众宾提笔描摹并蒂牡丹时，已酉时过一刻，想起在凉亭边等候自己的阿丞，杨博尧草草收笔，悄然离席。  
  
圣上对王谏言府上一琴画皆同的侍从早有耳闻，看罢呈上的画稿道：“这牡丹于奴仆自是不俗，可绝非是我大宋画院之手笔。王卿于画学之论，还有待精进啊。” 王黼如芒刺背，却不见杨博尧的踪影，怒火中烧。圣上又道：“不过，你昨日呈上的太湖石当真是佳品，朕已命人将其陈于艮岳中央供赏玩。”王黼忙行揖礼，津津冷汗浸透罗衫。所幸有惊无险，不然，他府上入夜怕是要丈毙一家奴。  
  
回府路上王黼脸色阴沉，杨博尧想到怕是自己草草了事的牡丹图惹了大麻烦，他自知免不了一顿皮肉之苦，回府后主君让他至书斋等候。  
  
“听说你与那陈禾次子交好？”  
“回老爷，只是相识。”  
“哦？你与只是相识之人上元节一同看花灯？抚琴水榭楼台间？”  
再矢口否认，便是欺瞒主君，罪加一等，杨博尧闭口不言。  
“你可知这陈禾朝中日日与我作对。自你崇宁年间入府，至今已十余载，我何曾亏待你。你怎的做出这叛主之事？”  
他颔首跪下：“小的知错，请老爷责罚。”  
“你在大公子身边做事得力，我也不忍让你受皮肉之苦。倘若你当真忠心于王府，日后便当我在陈府的一双眼睛、一双耳朵。”让他当细作，杨博尧本想以自称愚笨为由推脱，担心消息没传递多少就被陈禾抓个现行。他还未开口，王黼看着他一脸狞笑，继续道：“有人在汴河堤岸边看见这陈府二公子与一男子卿卿我我，不成体统。不知若陈禾听闻次子有这等断袖分桃之癖，会不会家法伺候？这陈家家法，啧啧啧，非死即伤，善哉，善哉。”  
他慌了神，只得给王黼行一跪拜大礼以掩饰浑身颤抖。没有退路，只得应允：“小的忠心于王府，愿为老爷尽己绵薄之力。”  
  
那日从书斋出来后，杨博尧只觉头晕目眩，大病一场，半月有余都未去学塾。再次见到阿丞时学塾后院的青梅已开始结果。散学后，他们在一溪水边的僻静之处席地而坐。阿丞抚上他高耸的颧骨、凹陷的脸颊，满眼心疼：“阿尧，怎的轻减了这般多？”他轻轻将年少一方推开：“阿丞，我大病初愈，不想把病气过于你。”  
“病就病，同你一起病，再把服药后的香糖果子分一半与你，”说罢把他在怀里搂地更紧。  
  
杨博尧看着面前人眉眼间出落成形的英气，他隔年便要行加冠礼，而后是娶妻、考取功名、入朝为官。这本可四平八稳的人生奈何自己非要掺一脚，当下可好，进也不是，退也不是。他注视着水面上的波光粼粼出神，一旁的人已除去鞋袜，跳入波浪中。宽大的衣袖已被溪水濡湿，少年顺势脱去浅蓝色的罗衫，肌肤的温润色调透过轻薄的白衫与春夏之交日光暖融融的化为一体。少顷，他捧回一把堤岸边采撷的野草，举到杨博尧面前，咧着嘴笑：“阿尧，这可是《郑风》里说的蔓草？”他接过还裹挟泥土气息的草束，放置一边，忽然起身，此时他比站在溪水中的少年高出一截。他攀住阿丞的肩膀，吻下去带着力道，几近啃咬。阿丞顺势抱起没多少分量的人儿，任由其腿盘在自己腰间摩擦。“啊，嘶。”杨博尧的下唇被咬破渗出鲜血几滴，上半身依然赤裸之人慌忙舔舐伤口待血止住。溪水边的草地上，他们解开对方的衣带，布衫、汗衫被逐一褪去。杨博尧一遍遍吻干少年眼角渗出的泪液。将脸埋入年长一方的脖颈间，阿丞贪婪地吸嗅他喜欢的墨香和皂角味，还贪恋他右颈间的黑痣，反复吮吸，白嫩的肌肤上留下一串串的印记。  
  
他们一丝不挂，相互依偎。杨博尧挑弄他披散的发丝：“阿丞，倘若一日我做错了事，别记恨我可好？”  
“我为何要恨你？” 阿丞在他的双眸间看出了异样，却不愿多想。  
  
阿尧，即便你做错了事，我如何舍得记恨你。如若真有此日，我莫约会想忘了你吧。

四.  
  
宣和元年正月（1119年），王黼连跳八级，被拔擢为少宰兼中书侍郎，此乃大宋开国以来从未有之事，圣上赐其城西府邸。第上元节后，他以乔迁之喜为由大摆筵席招待朝内高官、要员。王府每日宾客盈门，数日有余。这期间也不乏有上书直言弹劾他之人，说他拿着朝廷俸禄却整日朱门酒肉。可圣上却从未当面责备王黼。见君上对其不予惩罚，言官们自识大局，重新站队。可陈禾依然与王黼针锋相对。王府乔迁喜宴最后一日，陈禾设宴为次子韦丞行加冠之礼，朝内官员皆受邀赴宴，王府也收到一份请帖。王黼在书斋里勃然大怒，满地的汝瓷花瓶碎片。他看向花架边拱手而立的杨博尧，把请帖扔到他面前道：“你与陈禾次子素来交好，这冠礼何尝不由你去？”让下人赴宴，明摆的羞辱陈府。可作为细作，杨博尧明白他是主君的耳朵。  
  
“是，老爷。”他双手接过请帖。  
  
翌日，他将请帖放于袖中，手持主君从库房里寻的一方砚台作薄礼，来到陈府门前。这东京城内的两府宴席皆门庭若市，杨博尧不禁思索百姓赋税究竟要养活朝内多少官员。转念又自嘲，低人一等，他如何有资格评论主人家的同僚。  
他的衣弊缊袍招致府上佣仆和众宾侧目，即使有请帖在身，他依然被拦在朱门外。身着绮绣锦衣的少年挺拔俊朗，出现在他面前，给众人拘礼问安，再捉住他的手腕将他带入东院厢房。轩窗下，阿丞拥面前之人入怀：“杨阿尧，怎的是你？”他贪恋他身上的皂角味和墨香。待阿丞松开怀抱，杨博尧从袖中拿出四角已有毛边的请柬，吞吞吐吐。他心虚，他害怕阿丞看出自己实则是王府派来监视他们父子的细作。还未等他开口，阿丞取过他手中的帖子，拍案 “这王黼，小人之心，非人哉。此等龌龊之事他也做得出？” 杨博尧颔首，紧咬下唇，他作为王府下人来此赴宴，便是阿丞口中的龌龊之事。如彼时挡在他面前的朱门，他一直都是僭越的一方。看见面前人眼角泛泪，阿丞慌忙解释：“阿尧，我只是气不过那王黼的小人行径，真的无意中伤你。阿尧，吾失言，皆吾之过。” 阿丞曲膝蹲下想看清面前人的表情，杨博尧瞥见他面颊与帽上朱缨同色的红晕破涕为笑。“阿丞，你怎好似待字闺中的姑娘家，欢也羞，恼也羞。” 他略带寒意的指尖抚过年少的红晕，那温度开始一点点消融他为人仆的卑微。  
  
院内忽有家仆前来寻阿丞说加冠礼即刻便要开始，老爷在宗庙已等他多时。阿丞应声欲起身离去。杨博尧忽然拉住他的衣袖问道：“阿丞何时归来？” “待礼毕，我即刻归来陪你入宴席。”说罢带有青梅香气的吻落在唇边。他已跨出门槛却又倚门回首看向轩窗下的人。  
  
“我若待字闺中，阿尧可否娶我？”  
  
避开少年的满眼期盼，杨博尧默不作声，几近胭脂色的红晕和上扬的唇角却将他出卖。他心里叫嚣着“好”。  
  
席间，杨博尧并未占宾客之位，而是俯首跟在阿丞身后，如所有侍从般。但却也因此。该听的，不该听的，都有耳闻，其中就有陈知州同友人呵责王黼贪得无厌、鱼肉百姓。离席后，他本已走远，转身看见身着华服之人注视自己的目光从未移开，他似奴仆待主人般，行一长揖礼，毕恭毕敬道：“陈公子告辞，”在对方的满目诧异中离开。  
  
杨博尧回到王府时，此地依然歌舞升平。  
  
一连几日的幽梦里都是吹入三月春风的轩窗下，年少一方搂他在怀，挑逗他唇间的柔软。数日后，王黼命人将他带入书斋，开门见山道：“你可知陈禾那日宴席上都与旁人说了些什么？”杨博尧想扯谎，阿丞容臭里的青梅香仿佛还在他鼻尖萦绕。见他沉默良久，王黼恼怒，面露凶光、双手按住杨博尧单薄的肩膀，扒开他的衣衽露出其脖颈间的串串吻痕，一字一句说：“你可知，若陈府二公子与一下人的断袖分桃之癖被说与旁人听去，这陈家怕是世代都无法在这东京城内立足。” 王黼自是早已抓住他的软肋，心满意足地观望着他的倔强逐渐支离破碎，露出被掩藏的卑微。杨博尧不能让命如草芥的自己毁了陈家的荣华，这份罪孽他偿还不起。若把陈正言当日之话告诉主君，莫不过是一出朝堂上日日上演的争锋相对。杨博尧犹豫片刻后还是跪下应答：“回老爷，陈大人说 ‘宁饿死，安能出黼门下’ 。”  
  
身处历史洪流中的人如何知道这北宋末年的风雨飘摇，如何知道圣上听了谗言，信了佞臣。几日后，听闻陈禾辞官，杨博尧不知当日的决定是对是错。扳倒处处针对王黼的陈禾，他再无利用价值。王黼并未取他性命，想必在宰相高位之人也不愿除去一名奴仆招致晦气缠身。杨博尧被打发到花园里侍弄数月花草，他时常盯着王府花园中的牡丹思索，若那日他未曾草草呈交牡丹图，陈大人是否便不会辞官。宣和二年（1120年）暴毙于嘉禾大疫。他最终还是成了朝堂纷争的牺牲品，这世上也再无陈府二公子口中的杨阿尧。  
  
父亲辞官后，陈韦丞在朝内谋一小文官，糊口度日，再也不曾想要卷入风云诡谲之中。靖康二年（1127年），他随朝迁至临安，定居钱塘江畔。他远不及父亲的直言不讳，却安稳度日，娶妻，绵延后嗣，好似阿尧从未出现在他的生命里。只是，往日放在案头的古琴在搬迁时被遗留在东京城的宅子里。是疏忽也是刻意。  
  
某日晨间，一室旖旎后，妾室斜倚床榻上，千娇百媚。他欲起身离去，妾室忽然拉住他的衣袖问道：“阿丞何时归来？” 顷刻间，响彻无数个梦境的呼唤在脑海中像正月里的爆竹般噼里啪啦地炸开。  
他侧身看向空无一人的轩窗下。

**Author's Note:**

> 1.《宋史》卷363《陈禾传》  
> 2.《宋史》卷470《王黼传》  
> 3\. 《听琴图》，（传）宋徽宗，现藏于北京故宫博物院  
> 4\. 《瑞鹤图》，宋徽宗，现藏于辽宁省博物馆


End file.
